


open doors

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [58]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Crying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>'I forgot something from HQ and went back in the late evening and found you cooking to the sound of sad music, and then you started crying and my heart broke'</p>
            </blockquote>





	open doors

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what happen here tbh

„Good night.“ Mike called through the studio, shutting his computer down and gathering all his things. Music played in the background, some classic music with added beat. What Ben's liked the most at that time of the day.

“Have a good one.” Came it back from Ben. The chef was still in the kitchen, creating delicious things long into the night probably.

“And you go home soon.” Mike yelled, opening the door and stepping out, getting a “whatever.” Back. Laughing, Mike took the walk home with a smile on.

Minutes later, his mind suddenly altered.

He forgot his USB drive and some cookies for the night.

Groaning, Mike turned around and began to walk the same way back, grumbling under his breath that this all could be undone if he would've thought of it in the first place. Fishing the keys out of his bag, he was surprised to find the door open. Even when Ben was alone, he still closed everything.

Cautioned, Mike moved, opened the door and stepped inside. Music came from the kitchen, slow soft tunes, so different from what he was used to hearing from Ben, sounding so sad it nearly broke Mike's heart just to listen to it. Then he heard a hiccup, a wet inhale of air and a sob.

As quiet as he could be, he walked into to the kitchen area, hiding behind the wall while peering around the corner, spotting Ben, head in his hands as he was sitting on the ground, shoulders shaking under the weight of his sobs, quiet words were tumbling out of his mouth between sharp breaths and Mike could see the wetness spread over his hands and over the part of his face that wasn't covered.

“Get a grip.” Ben repeated over and over, pressing the balls of his hands into his eyes, pain clearly displayed all over his body.

Slowly, Mike walked around the corner, holding his breath as he got closer.

“Ben?” he asked carefully and suddenly Ben was up, his big brown eyes watery and red now wide open and scared. He stumbled back and against the counter.

“What a…are you d..doing here?” he gasped, still staring wide eyed at Mike.

“I came back for cookies and my USB drive.” Mike explained, coming closer until he was a meter away from Ben.

“Are you alright?” He then asked, softly, while lifting his arm for an invitation to hug.

“I am really not.” Ben confessed and fell forward into Mike’s chest and suddenly, he was sobbing again. Big ugly sobs that wrecked his whole body over and over and Mike couldn’t do anything else but hug him close and pet over his back, into his hair while his shirt got drenched in tears.

“You know Patrick? My ex?” Ben gasped, sucking in air between his sobs. Mike nodded, Patrick who left Ben because he thought he was holding Ben back from being what he now is. He wasn’t wrong, but he broke Ben's heart in the process and that with gusto.

“He died. He is dead because someone was too drunk to drive but still did.” Ben looked up, lashes wet and eyes red with so much pain in those brown orbs. Then he was back at pressing his face in Mike's chest.

“I can’t... I don’t get it. He... he was the love of my life. How could he be dead?”

Mike stayed still, holding his best friend until he calmed down.

“I can’t go to the funeral. I can’t…” Ben slowly took a step back and Mike let his arms fall to his side.

“Can you go with me? Please?” Mike nodded again.

“Everything for you.” He said and Ben tried to smile, lips wobbling until it collapsed back into the norm.

“Thank you. So you want cookies?”

* * *

 

It rained. When did it not bloody rain in England?

Ben was huddled into his side, fingers digging half moons into Mike's arm and he knew it was the only reason Ben was still on his feet. They stood further away from the crowd, dressed in black under a white umbrella while Patrick's family were gathered around the grave, lowering the coffin into the wet earth.

Ben had a sunflower in his other hand, clutched tightly in a fist. Ben told him it were Patrick's favorite flowers.

After most of the people went inside the church again, they stepped to the side of the grave and gazed down upon a wet coffin, showered in white roses and pictures. Mike glanced at Ben who had a sad smile on his face and then he was lowering the flower down until it dropped onto the coffin, scattering some of the other flowers.

“I will never forget you.” Ben breathed out, lowering his head.

Suddenly, a voice behind them ripped Mike's eyes away from Ben and Ben away from the sunflower.

“Ben, is that you, my dear?” Turning around, Mike saw some elderly woman, her greyish brown hair tied to a bun and dressed in a black dress.

“Sahra.” Ben breathed out and then he was gone from Mike's side and was hugging the woman.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Sahra said, a soft smile on her face as she held Ben's cheeks in her hand. The young man mirrored her smile and ducked his head.

“I have support with me. I couldn’t have done it without him.” Ben looked to Mike who stepped closer.

“Mike, this is Patrick's mother, Sahra.” Not really knowing what to do, Mike clasped her hand between his as she reached for his.

“I am sorry for your loss.” He said, looking her in the eye.

“Thank you.” She murmured and then pulled him in a hug, holding him close.

“Take care of Ben, be there for him. We know how much he suffered the first time. Please don’t let him suffer so much a second time.” She whispered into his ear,

“I will.” He whispered back before pulling away from her, going back to Ben who curled into his side instantly.

“Patrick wanted you to be happy.” Sahra then said, looking at Mike before back at Ben.

“That was all he ever wanted for you.” She hugged him again before being called away by a man in black, holding a black umbrella. Mike watched her go with a sense of admiration. Such a strong woman.

“Let's go.” Ben said, his voice slightly lighter than it was the last few days. Mike looked down and saw something that brought hope into his heart.

“Let's go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
